Improvements in computer processing power and content delivery have led to the development of interactive 3D imagery, such as 3D map imagery. Services such as Google Maps are capable of displaying 3D images of a geographic location from a near top-down perspective, an angled or oblique perspective, or from a street level or ground-based perspective at a particular geographic location. These services typically provide a user interface that allows a user to navigate through the map imagery. For instance, a typical user interface may allow a user to pan, tilt, rotate, and zoom the imagery at a geographic point of interest.
Many times, there are multiple canonical views of imagery available for display at a particular geographic point of interest. For instance, canonical views of a geographic point from the north, south, east, and west orientations may be available for display to a user. In the ground-based or street view context, canonical views along a predominant road or feature of interest may be available.